


Andalusite Chronicles

by CrystalNavy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: This is the story of a fusion between two characters I love the most. This is the story of Andalusite's life as well as the trials and tribulations she has to overcome as a Crystal Gem.





	1. Chapter 1

Yellow Diamond was towering over Topaz, and the size difference was quite noticeable. She was scowling.

"You what?" Yellow Diamond screeched "From what Aquamarine told me, you were very close to betraying the mission. I will administer appropriate punishment for you at a later date. Guards, lock her up in the cells until I am ready to deal with her."

_That little.....She promised she wouldn't if we cooperate. Well, joke's on us for thinking we could trust her._

Topaz grabbed the ceremonial axe that was hanging from the wall behind her, and swung it at two approaching Jaspers with all of her might. Their momentary distraction was enough for her to reach the doorway and escape. One of the Jasper guards sounded the alarm, but Topaz didn't care. The desire to get away from this accursed place motivated her more than anything else. In her haste, she nearly tripped over something. It was a small Gem, about one tenth her size.

"Um, sorry." Topaz apologized sheepishly "I am in a bit of a hurry." 

"I am Padparadscha. I am in a bit of a hurry myself. Say, do you know of any fugitive that might join us and help us escape to Earth?" the tiny Gem asked carefully

"That would be me." Topaz straightened up a little "I am no longer welcome here as of a minute ago."

The tiny Gem smiled, before turning around. Her smile was beautiful

"I found them!" she yelled "I found the Gem that's gonna help us!"

A tall, lanky figure came around the corner. Topaz recognized the figure as one of the prisoners. Lars, if she recalled correctly

"That's great, Pads." Lars flashed a smile of his own

He reached out and ruffled Padparadscha's hair. The human was even more empathetic than she had thought. His treatment of Padparadscha proved he had no prejudice against Gems.

"Can you really do it?" Lars focused on Topaz now, crossing his arms against his chest "I don't want you giving us false hope. And since your last attempt to help us failed...."

He let the implications hang.

"This time it won't fail." Topaz spoke with conviction

"Yo, Rhodonite, Fluorite, Rutile, Blue!" Lars called out

And they came out. Two Gems that were attached at the waist, two fusions and one blue gem whom Topaz recognized as Blue Diamond's Zircon. They were all defects. Unwelcome on Homeworld. They wanted the same thing as Topaz. Freedom.

"Now you." Lars jabbed his finger towards Topaz "Will show us where to find the nearest spaceship."

"Yes, of course." Topaz turned around and headed down a corridor. 

Lars and the others followed her.


	2. Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andalusite appears for the first time.

Aquamarine flew down the corridor, her gaze sharp. She had to carry out this order. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a movement. And then she was slammed against the wall. The one who had her pinned was a fusion. A Rhodonite. Rhodonite glared at her.

"You threaten my friends." Rhodonite hissed, her grip on Aquamarine tightening. 

Lars peeked from around the corner. What he saw alarmed him. Aquamarine was reaching for that thing. That thing was too powerful. He couldn't allow it to be used on Rhodonite. Topaz, Padparadscha, Blue Zircon, Rutile twins and Fluorite all had the same look of horror on their faces Lars had.

"We gotta do something." Lars clutched his head.

With shared sentiment, everyone rushed out, ready to defend Rhodonite. But Aquamarine was ready for them. She kicked Padparadscha away. Topaz caught her before something unfortunate could happen to her. And their gems began to glow in the process, before a light swallowed them up.

The light then morphed into entirely new Gem. Andalusite. Andalusite had grey skin, but she was very human-like otherwise. She had two arms and two legs, and two eyes which stared at the group quizzically. She reached into her gem and pulled out her weapon. Many recognized the weapon in question.

"That's weird." Blue Zircon remarked "Usually, the fusions combine the weapons of their individual weapons."

"That would normally be the case, Padparadscha has no weapons." Fluorite pointed out

"Fluorite is right." Andalusite confirmed "That's why I retained the weapon from my other half."

"How cute." a mocking voice cut in from behind "But that won't save you, or her."

Andalusite turned around to look at Aquamarine, who held a Ruby Gem and a Pearl Gem in her hands, ready to shatter them.

Andalusite kicked her into a wall, snatching the two gemstones away from her in the process. 

And then Andalusite, along with her group, rushed down the corridor. Aquamarine tried to follow, but found herself too weak to do so at this moment. She decided to recuperate and let them believe they had won. Then she would find them again and crush their silly notions of freedom.

-x-

"Man." Lars whistled "That thing was awesome."

"Yeah." Topaz agreed "Can't say I regret it."

"It opened a door for me too." Padparadscha smiled "Before, I couldn't control my vision, but being Andalusite fixed that."

Blue Zircon was jotting something down on her pad. 

The group continued down the corridor. Upon reaching the end, they found themselves in the docking bay. Two guards were there. The group turned to each other and began to speak in hushed voices, debating on what they should do.

Their answer came when Lars felt a tingle. He knew what that tingle meant by now. So he bowed forward a little. Steven stepped out, followed by Lapis. Both of them glanced at the group, before Steven smiled

"Yes." Rhodonite informed "We increased by two members since the last time you saw us."

"Can you help us out with those." Blue Zircon gestures towards the guards. 

"Oh, of course." 

With that, Steven and Lapis made quick work of the two, allowing the group to board the nearest spaceship without problems.

Topaz pressed a couple of buttons and the ship hummed to life. Topaz typed the coordinates of the Earth into the destination field and the ship took off. Steven engaged the accelerated drive. Then, he, and everyone else, except Topaz, Padparadscha and Lars went through the portal.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're in love." Lars quipped

"Not at the moment." Topaz didn't turn around "We're just good friends right now."

"But in time that might change." Padparadscha added, seeing Lars' disappointed look


End file.
